


Sodium

by ravioleeheicho



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other, spoken word poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravioleeheicho/pseuds/ravioleeheicho
Summary: Your everyday bittersweet coffee





	Sodium

I was born bittersweet. Bitter with every spasm and contraction mom gets because I wanted to get out. And sweet because every child is a pure bliss to their pareints. I'm no darling to everyone just like a cold brewed bitter coffee left on the table. I was left because I was too bitter. I was left because they didn't think I have more potential of making a Tiramisu than just your simple, plain and bitter coffee. They think of me bitterly and I became bitter. Do they know why I'm bitter? Just like a bitter coffee, every bean gone through roasting. I've been through fire and shake. I have a fair share of a bitter childhood. I once saw my mom brewing Dad's morning Java coffee. A small smile on her face and her delicate porcelain index and middle finger hooking up the handle. Her thumb caressing the mouth of the mug. She placed down her cup of caramel macchiato beside the squirming sunny side up eggs begging to be eaten. Mom and Dad has always been a clash. She's sweet and he's bitter. She's sweet as a honey dipped words and dad's more bitter than a lime. Her words attracting bees leaving mostly the blooming flowers. And Dad was left behind. Dad wanted to be a honey. But mom thinks he was bitter because he gets nothing. So dad became a lime. Every morning I brew my coffee and added a bit of _salt._ At night I drink a mix of lime and honey emmulsifying it with water. 

 

And so, I was bittersweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> :))))) hello I just drank my coffee earlier and thought why not? If you're not familiar with the salt being added to a bitter coffee then search it hahaha u should never use your phone in Organic Chemistry!!!


End file.
